


la valse de l’amour

by narabi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narabi/pseuds/narabi
Summary: Cassandra experiences a strange moment of longing in Skyhold, prompted by none other than the dwarf. Embarrassment and hilarity ensue.





	la valse de l’amour

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was low-key inspired by my endless obsession with the current season of Dancing With the Stars. I truly do not know how to stop watching the dances on YouTube. Gooooo Hannah B!

_  
“May I have this dance?”_

_A voice that was eager yet assured interrupted the moment of calm she had whilst seated in a chaise lounge by the east windows of the ballroom._

_She looked up at the young man’s face and gave him a poised, knowing smile. Frankly, she did not even need to look up to know whom the voice belonged to. It was no secret that he desired to dance with her. Judging by the glances that he repeatedly stole from across the room, subtleness was not his strong suit._

_“You may.” _

_Noticeably satisfied with her response, he offered his hand. She took it with hers and lifted herself to stand, her dress skirts swaying from the movement. _

_To the floor they went._

_One bow, one curtsy, and a perfect instrumental cue later, she was in his arms. Together, they held each other and danced in circling movements among the other pairs. She spun under his raised arms countless times and intertwined herself with his body. Neither of them spoke, entranced by each other’s movements and momentarily transported to a place away from the marbled ballroom floor._

_His movements were purposeful yet gentle, as if he were spinning a feather by the quill. It was then that her cheeks started to ache, prompting her back to reality. She noticed that she had been smiling since the very start. His expression mirrored hers, eyes crinkled with joy._

_Some few moments passed, and the music had come to an end. The room erupted in soft applause. They separated, albeit reluctantly, and he pressed her gloved hand to his lips._

_“Thank you, my love.”  
_

###### 

Cassandra’s face flushed, body tingling from head to toe. 

She was hunched over on her usual stool at the Skyhold training grounds, reading a haphazardly assembled anthology of short verses and stories of Varric’s. 

Not long ago, she had happily devoured the newest chapter of _Swords and Shields_ that the dwarf had written. And yet, she could not bring herself to make another chapter request so soon. She knew very well that the both of them had been recently engaged in several missions with the Inquisitor. Cassandra had instead settled on acquiring any writing that he had lying around — which, to be fair, was not a lot. 

But this piece. _This piece._ She clutched onto the pages tightly, willing her heart to stop fluttering. 

_How dare that tawdry dwarf write something so magnificent!_

She stood up abruptly, dropping the thinly woven collection of pages on the stool. Cassandra picked up her sword and walked up to a sparring dummy. She gave it one hard look before proceeding to swing and slash at it with all her might. 

She thought back to herself as a young girl, catapulted into dancing lessons that were supposedly intended for young ladies. Her uncle had maintained the foolish hope of finding her a suitor. She thought back to the soft instrumentals that played in the background, the never-ending step repetitions, and the sharp quips that sounded from her instructor. How she had wanted to just be with Anthony, swinging a sword outdoors. 

As much as Cassandra detested dancing at the time, she wondered if she could reproduce the movements from memory.

She stopped swinging her weapon only to start panting heavily. The sparring dummy was demolished in what seemed like seconds. Out of nowhere, a loud whistle that belonged to the Iron Bull pierced the air.

“Nicely done, Seeker!”

“Ugh.” 

The damage was done.

Cassandra Pentaghast wanted to dance.


End file.
